Cerulean Eyes
by Nagiana
Summary: *Full description inside* The first time John Winchester saw Carmen Ferrera and her cerulean colored eyes, and he knew he had to have her. But like everything in his life, nothing was simple, especially Carmen Ferrera . . . JohnxOC Female, eventually OC FemalexCastiel
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I'm back! Seems like I can't stay away from the Supernatural fandom but you guys fault for treating me so awesome :)  
**

**Anyway, so I'm posting one of the stories I promised at the end of Broken Wings and this one just happens to be the whole John Winchester x OC Female one. And since I like to tie all my stories in one fandom together, this will, of course, be coinciding with the other Supernatural fics that I've done and will also be riding right alongside the one of Sam and Issa's life between Lips and Wings that I promised. So if your a little confused, don't be, I'll try and sort that out within the chapters as we go along. SO, knowing that, if you do NOT like the idea of John being with anyone who is not Mary, then please, move on. **

**You know the drill from here on out: No flames (you get mean PM's if you do) and if you have any questions, concerns or just wanna chat about the weather, then PM me. I'll try to get back to you as quickly as you can.**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**- Nagiana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The only ones I own are Issa, Carmen and everyone else that was not in the TV Show.**

* * *

_"The boy, the girls_

_They all like Carmen_

_She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes_

_She laughs like God, her mind's like a diamond_

_Audio tune lies, she's still shining_

_Like lightning, ohhh, like lightning . . ." _

_- "Carmen", Lana del Rey_

The first time he ever saw her was at his bachelor party.

He had been in the local bar with his buddies, drinking beer and toasting to the future of nothing but wedded bliss that he would soon have with Mary starting that next afternoon, when she walked in with her girlfriends and headed straight for the pool tables. His goal that night had been to get blissfully drunk alongside his buddies – so drunk even, that they would have to be carried off of the premises and hauled into waiting taxies! And besides, when would be the next time he could get so smattering drunk? One of his friends asked him over the blare of the loud music and John Winchester simply shrugged as he sat down at the bar and twirled a glass of beer in his hands. His friend had a point. He and Mary would get married that following afternoon and soon, she would probably be pregnant. That night would be the last night he would get to do anything he wanted that he wouldn't be able to do after that next afternoon.

But the thing was . . . he didn't _want_ to do anything that night. Truthfully, he had to be dragged out of the house by his buddies in order to have a bachelor party. He didn't want the beer in his hand or the loud music thumping in his ears. He wanted to be home, with Mary, watching her fret with her best girlfriend over the best way to do her hair for the ceremony that next day. He didn't want to be _there._

But that had immediately changed, however, when he saw _her_.

It had been her eyes that had immediately caught his attention . . . those big, beautiful cerulean blue eyes that were so different than Mary's own normal brown ones. They ensnared him with the deftness and quickness of a woman who knew she was beautiful and wanted by men - who had grown up knowing it, who had grown up hearing it and who still heard it and knew it.

She moved like the personification of molten gold poured into the frame of a woman – smooth and graceful and as beautiful as anything he had ever seen in his life before that one given moment. Her frame, which was entirely unlike Mary's slightly boyish figure, seemed to blow his mind into hopeless little smithereens the longer he looked at her. He didn't know why, though. There were countless women there that night who possessed the same or similar frame and none had him as hopelessly submerged in the same murk that this woman currently had him ensnared in. She possessed curves he wanted nothing more but to trace with his hands and his lips and his tongue; ebony hair that he wanted nothing more but to sink his hands into and to feel sliding like cool water down his body . . . mocha colored skin that seemed as smooth to the touch as it did to the eyes.

She had a Cupid's bow mouth that he wanted nothing more but to feel pressed against his own . . . pomegranate pink lips that he wanted _nothing more _but to suck on and bite down on and tug gently with his teeth as her body writhed on top of him - their bodies connected so intimately together that the resulting pleasure was almost _painful_ . . .!

"John . . . John, you still with us buddy?" Bobby asked him, a tad worriedly but with an amused smile on his bearded face nonetheless. John grinned as he glanced at his oldest friend and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about it, I'm just kind of nervous about the ceremony tomorrow . . . on whether it'll go smoothly or not . . ." He assured his friend as he clapped a hand on the man's back. Truthfully, he was. Her parents, especially her dad, still weren't keen on the idea of them getting married but like there was really anything he could do about it although that knowledge did little to dull the sting of uneasiness.

Still grinning, he turned back toward the bar and to his laughing friends, although his eyes sought her out again before he had to fully divert his attention away from her. She was standing in a darkened corner of the bar with a couple of friends, laughing and grinning and shooting pool, bottles of beer in their hands. A couple of good-looking guys stood with them, although their arms were around the waists of her friends. He felt himself release a sigh of relief, although he didn't know why. It wasn't like he could chase after her. He was getting married the next afternoon – to a beautiful, sweet woman that took his breath away every time he saw her! The worst he could possibly do was run to the end of his chain and _bark_!

Her eyes connected with his across the way before he could drag them away and turn his attention back onto his friends, and when she did, he couldn't help but momentarily freeze. Those beautiful, deep cerulean blue eyes met and clashed with his deep brown ones from across the low lighting of the bar, and he felt his mouth and throat immediately become as dry as cotton. The smoldering look in her eyes . . . the want, the need . . . surely his eyes was tricking themselves?

She looked at him as if she had read his mind . . . as if she had saw what he wanted to do to her . . .

And oh God, those _lips_! Those lips _alone_ would be his undoing! He couldn't help but imagine those pomegranate pink lips disappearing just below his opened beltline . . .

John closed his eyes and shook his head, ridding himself of the licentious thoughts as he forced himself to wrench his gaze away from the mysterious woman and the subsequent tightening of his pants. He turned them instead, onto the real reason why he was there: his bachelor party.

For the rest of the night, his buddies continued to get drunker and drunker, all in the name of toasting him and Mary a hopefully good and harmonious marriage every five minutes or so. John, however, remained sober. He couldn't force himself to cross the buzzed line into full-blown drunken debauchery. He didn't know why, but he found it near impossible to throw himself over that line that night.

Eventually, last call was called and while his buddies were paying for their drinks or busy calling for taxis, John watched, almost anxiously, as the strange woman left her grinning and laughing girlfriends behind her. She was wearing strappy, shiny white stiletto heels that matched the white sheath dress she was wearing. The white shone against her olive-colored skin, making it shine like a halo around her body . . .

He was brought out of his daydreaming by being shoved forward good-naturedly by Bobby to pay his bill. He had drank only three or four beers and his bill was relatively lightweight compared to some of his drunker friends and by the time he was done and had shoved his way back through his friends to the front, the woman was gone and so was her friends.

He felt a hole grow in his heart that screamed that he had missed out on something huge that night. He didn't know what it was, but it still hurt nonetheless.

"Hey, John, you okay?" Bobby asked him as he joined him and slapped a meaty hand on his shoulder. Like him, Bobby was only buzzed and still surprisingly alert. John shook his head, although he swallowed heavily. What did he honestly expect would happen if they had somehow met and talked? He was getting married that following afternoon! The most they would do was fuck each other stupid in some hotel room or worse – against the wall of some dirty back alley by the bar! And not-to-mention then he would have to live with the fact that he had cheated on Mary on the night of his bachelor party with some beautiful woman he met at the local bar and _possibly _got pregnant! Talk about a stain on your marriage! Yeah, she would definitely forgive him!

"Yeah . . . Yeah, I'm fine, Bobby . . ." He spoke quietly, and Bobby nodded although John could tell he still gazed at him a tad skeptically.

"Well okay, if you insist . . ." He spoke quietly before jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the group of rowdy men. "I'm gonna wait awhile and make sure the dumbasses get a taxi. You gonna head on home?" John nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose so . . ." He spoke, still a tad quietly as he fished around in the pocket of his leather jacket for his keys. He moved to go but was held back by Bobby's hand clamping down on his shoulder. He turned a surprised gaze onto Bobby, who sighed.

"I'm glad you didn't do anything, John," He spoke quietly and John furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad you didn't do anything _with her_!" He hissed, nodding to the pool table that the woman and her friends had been hanging around, before he shook his head. "John, she was a beautiful woman and I could _definitely _see her being your type – Hell, you could barely take your eyes off of her the whole night! But I respect you for staying true to Mary. That woman deserves it, John, after all the shit that's went on in her life!" John nodded but didn't say anything. Oh, if _only_ Bobby knew what had went through his head that entire night whenever he thought about her or saw her . . . those cerulean blue eyes begging him for release and those pomegranate pink lips opened in a keening moan that eventually took the shape of his name . . .

"Yeah . . . yeah, I am too Bobby . . ." He murmured back before smiling a strained smile. Bobby returned it in the form of a weak one as he patted him on the back again and turned around to rejoin their drunken friends. John sighed and shook his head as he exited the bar to the warm spring air outside. He buried his hands in his pockets and made a beeline for his Impala. He just wanted to get home and go to sleep -

"Um, excuse me . . .?"

John stopped and turned to see who had called for him, only to freeze in mind-numbing shock. It was _her_ . . . car keys in her hand and standing in front of a beautiful sleek white 1968 Dodge Challenger with a very frustrated look in her eyes. "Yes, yes, excuse me, but my car won't start! Can . . . can you help me?" Her look of frustration dissolved into one of uneasy uncertainty as she posed the last question as she held her keys uneasily in front of her stomach. John continued to stand there, dumbfounded for a moment before he grinned and shook his head.

"Y-yeah, of course I'll help you! My . . . my name's John – John Winchester!" He spoke, grinning, as he held out his hand and advanced towards her. The woman smiled in relief and shook it. She had a surprisingly firm handshake.

"Carmen . . . Carmen Ferrera." She spoke, and John nodded in greeting as he took her keys.

"Now what seems to be the problem, Carmen?" He asked as he observed the car sitting before him. It was indeed a sleek white 1968 Dodge Challender. It was a beautiful machine . . . as beautiful and sleek and shining in the night as its mistress.

Carmen shrugged helplessly. "I-I don't know! It just won't start!" She spoke in helpless exasperation and John smiled as he stepped forward and opened the car door, where he got inside. After sticking the keys into the ignition and cranking it, only for it to sit there and give nothing but weak, guttural calls instead of actually turning over, he realized why it wouldn't turn over when he saw her inside lights were still on. He smiled a small, almost amused smile as he stuck his head out of the car.

"Do you remember leaving your indoor lights on?" He asked, and Carmen shrugged again.

"I-I don't know – maybe? I've been distracted lately and I was late for my social date with the girls here tonight, so it's entirely possible!" She told him, and he sighed and nodded as he cut off her indoor lights and stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut as he moved over to her, where he handed her back her keys.

"It's your battery – it's dead. You must have left your indoor lights on when you went into the bar and it sapped all your battery strength! You'll need to get a new one tomorrow." He told her, and Carmen rolled her eyes and let out a helpless noise.

"Oh _God_, no – not again! This is bullshit!" She spoke weakly, and John continued to smile a small smile. She really was even more beautiful up close.

"I can give you a ride anywhere if you want, so you're not stuck out here forever waiting for someone to come get you. This isn't exactly a good part of town . . ." He spoke, pointing to his own car sitting a few spaces down, and she gazed at him nervously.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna cause you too much trouble!" She spoke, and John shook his head. Nothing for her would be too much trouble as far as he was concerned!

"No, it'll be fine. I'd be happy too, even!" He saw her still uneasy look and his face softened as his voice became gentler. "It's really no trouble, Carmen . . .!" He assured her, and she smiled and thanked him as she moved over to the car. She opened the back seat and after reaching in and withdrawing her purse, took ahold of a six-pack of beer and rejoined him. He eyed her in amusement and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me that way! My roommate asked me to pick some up before I came home! They're for him!" She spoke as they began walking towards his Impala and he glanced at her in amusement.

"Your roommate is a guy?" He asked and she glanced at him in amusement as well.

"He's my cousin, smartass! He's going to community college here and I offered him a home so he doesn't have to live out of some crummy apartment!" She spoke, and John laughed as they reached his car and got inside, Carmen turning around to deposit the six-pack of beer into the backseat. She glanced at him slyly out of the corner of her eye as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Why did you ask? Are you jealous?"

John wouldn't admit it, but he had been . . . ragingly.

Instead, he shrugged in what he hoped was a show of indifference. "No, not really . . . I just find it weird that a woman as beautiful as you is rooming with a guy that isn't a boyfriend!" He spoke and she smiled a small, amused smile in reply. "So where am I going?" He asked, and she glanced at him.

"You mind if we go to the park . . . the spot by the willow tree by the banks of the pond? I don't really wanna go home right now . . ." She asked him, and he nodded. He knew the spot well. It was where he had proposed to Mary at.

"Sure, I don't mind . . ." He spoke as he turned onto the road that would eventually take them to park. His heart felt heavy in his chest at the thought that he would be somewhat betraying Mary but yet . . . there was another part of him that didn't care as long as he was beside Carmen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry for the long wait for updating but I've been waiting until I get more favorites and/or alerts before I updated (which isn't a lot; not to my liking anyway) but oh well, mineaswell update for the people who have added my story to their favorites or their alerts. Who says I don't take care of my readers? :)**

**There is a lemon in this chapter, so again, if it offends you to see John bumping uglies with a woman who is not Mary, then please, skip over the chapter, especially considering it is a little explicit too. I, however, don't really care for Mary or explicit sex, so its not a big deal for me (obviously, or why else would I be writing this Fanfiction, right? XD). The only thing I gotta apologize for is recycling the sex scene. I'm really sorry for that, it won't happen again :)**

**All the song lyrics do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderfully talented singer Lana del Ray, who for some reason, fits this story quite well, don't know why ;)**

**Enjoy and please, please, PLEASE review! They help a lot as long as they aren't a flame :)  
**

**-Nagiana**

**PS -I know I'm taking certain liberties with this story - mainly chronological liberties and little details here and there that might not be noticeable. If they are huge liberties that make absolutely no sense chronologically, then please, tell me! This is a story that's gonna span over a long length of time, so I might have trouble keeping things in chronological order so help me if you can! :)**

* * *

_" . . . Would you be mine? Would you be my baby tonight?_

_Could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine_

_'Cause I like you quite a lot, everything you got, don't you know?_

_It's you that I adore, though I make the boys fall like dominoes . . ._

_. . . I could be yours; I could be your baby tonight_

_Topple you down from your sky forty stories high_

_Shining like a God, can't believe I got you and so_

_Look at what I bought, not a second thought, oh, Romeo . . ."_

_"Lolyta", Lana del Rey_

"Oh, isn't it just _beautiful_ here?" Carmen asked giddily as she stepped out of the Impala minutes later, slamming the door behind her. Her sleek white heels and white sheath dress positively glowed in the moonlight against the darkness of her skin, and John grinned as he stepped out of the car as well, the door moving to slam behind him. He stepped around to the front, his Harley boots crunching on the gravel, and sat down on the hood, his arms crossing in front of his chest. He watched as she stepped forward and stood on the rocky outcropping overlooking the peaceful pond before them. Cattails swished in the slight breeze and a few ducks and swan still swam lazily along the mirror-like surface. He shrugged.

"I've seen prettier tonight . . .!" He spoke, and Carmen turned around, where she playfully inclined her head to him.

"I thank you John, for that compliment! You certainly know how to make a woman feel good!" She spoke as she all-but skipped back to the car, where she reached in the back and withdrew the six-pack of beer. John laughed a little to himself.

_Oh darlin', you have no idea how good I'd make you feel if you gave me the chance! _He thought as she joined him on the hood of the Impala, the six-pack immediately placed between them. He gazed at her in playful disapproval as she withdrew two of the brown bottles and popped the caps off of them.

"Would you like a beer, Mr. Winchester?" She asked him cheerfully as she held one out to him. He took it and gazed at her curiously, although the playful disapproval was still there.

"Isn't this supposed to be your roommate's?" He asked, and she shrugged as she took a swig of hers.

"Oh, he'll survive! And if he can't, I'll pick some up tomorrow when I go in to get a new battery!" She told him nonchalantly while waving his question aside, and he shrugged as he took a swig of his as well. She gazed at him in interest for a moment.

"You're a good looking guy, John, if you don't mind me saying. You have a girl waiting for you back home?"

John grinned and laughed as he looked down at the beer bottle in his hands. "I'm uh . . . I'm getting married tomorrow afternoon, actually," He spoke and she raised her eyebrows in interest as she took another swig of her beer.

"Oh, well then, congratulations John!" She spoke and he inclined his head to her as they clinked beer bottles.

"Thank you, but that was why I was at the bar tonight . . . bachelor party, you know." He spoke and she nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, I figured as much. You didn't seem to be having that good of a time, though – not at all like bachelor parties are supposed to be, anyway!" She spoke as she grinned and rolled her eyes. John simply shrugged.

"I didn't really want to have a bachelor party, actually. It was never really my thing, you know?"

"Well what is your thing then?"

_You underneath me . . . legs wrapped around my waist _. . .

John shrugged again. "I don't know. I suppose I never really thought about it before . . ." He spoke and she nodded. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with her! He loved Mary, he really did! He loved her like the moon loved the stars, and normally, he wasn't such a damn horn dog! But for some reason, Carmen . . . Carmen intrigued him. Her eyes drew him in until he was drowning in them and burning with need for her. And with one look at her eyes gazing at him and he knew she was thinking the same.

"You don't know? _Honestly_, John?" She laughed flirtatiously and rolled her eyes again before she then turned them back onto the still pond stretching out before them like a sheet of dark blue glass. "You know, for a guy who tries to act all Mr. Joe Cool, you really are quite transparent!" John gazed at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, and Carmen gazed at him in amusement.

"You want the honest answer, John? You practically mind-fucked me into oblivion on the pool table back at the bar, in _every_ fuckin' sex position that naughty little brain of yours could think up!" She grinned before she shrugged indifferently. "And to tell you the truth, I probably would have let you if you just came up and talked to me! You're a good lookin' guy John, who looks like he knows how to treat a woman! Knowing that, I have a feeling that you would be well worth a tumble between the sheets!" She shrugged then and shook her head. "So now that we have all that awkwardness off of the table, why don't you tell me truth for once?"

John swallowed heavily. "I . . . it's your eyes," He told her quietly, before he could stop himself from speaking. "They . . . they draw me in and before I know it, I'm hopelessly drowning in them! I know that's sappy and corny, but it's true! That was what made me notice you in the first place, actually . . ." He spoke, and she smiled as she hopped off of the Impala and stepped away a few feet. She turned around then and grinned at him as she drained her beer.

"I liked how your jeans fit you, John . . . well-fitted and showing off that damn near perfect ass of yours!" She smiled and shrugged then. "And besides, you look like James Dean and I've always had a fetish for James Dean!" She laughed, and although his brain _screamed_ at him to not following through with what he wanted to do, he threw caution into the wind and got to his feet, where he moved over to her. She met him halfway, their lips meeting in a brutal, _hungry _kiss, and when she tried to push away, he tightened his grip in her hair and around her back. His tongue invaded her mouth and claimed it as his. She tasted beer and the flavor of him - of _John_ - that swirled against her taste buds. She closed her eyes against a wave of dizziness that threatened to hit and she felt his teeth graze her lower lip as he drew it between his teeth and pulled at it gently before sucking it into his mouth, causing her to whimper slightly. Finally, he was kissing and sucking on those delicious lips of hers and oh _God_ . . .! They were as intoxicating as he thought they were!

Her heart hammered furiously in her chest and she no longer knew if her body's reactions were from desire or adrenaline or both, but she didn't care! At that moment, those emotions were one and the same.

She gripped the front of his shirt in both fists and pulled him against her hard. He growled low in his throat, and the hand on her back dropped down, pulling her lower body against his. She felt the bulge of his desire pressing against her stomach through his jeans and groaned into his kiss. Then, before she could think to stop it, her hips bucked against his erection, earning her a growl of appreciation from him. She could feel a wetness gathering between her legs and felt almost ashamed that he was able to pull this kind of reaction from her within only minutes of them knowing each other. What must he think of her?

Breathing hard, he suddenly pulled back but kept one arm around her waist. In one swift move, he grasped the beer bottle in her hand and yanked it away from her, where it went whizzing carelessly into the distance, landing with a distant clatter somewhere away from them. One arm impatiently swept across the hood of the Impala, shoving the rest of the six-pack to the ground. Why was there so much in the damn _way_?!

His dark eyes burned into hers as, with trembling fingers, he grasped the top of her dress and struggled to move it down over her chest, not nearly fast enough for either of them. His eyes raked over her white cupped breasts, then slowly down her taut stomach, drinking in the sight of her like a man who had been deprived of sustenance to the point of death. He gently cupped one of her breasts within his rough palm, and she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from releasing a moan. Then, gripping her full, rounded buttocks in both hands, he lifted her onto the hood of the car.

Both were breathing raggedly as she tried to shove his shirt above his head, needing to feel his skin against hers. He tugged it off roughly, and she got a glimpse of the lean musculature that had been hidden underneath. A thin, dark line dipped down the exquisite smoothness of his abdomen and disappeared beneath the waistline of his belted jeans. She was desperate to feel him, to map every inch, every line of muscle on his body, so she placed both palms against his chest, his skin so hot it burned against her own. She could feel the movement of his breathing, could feel his struggle to keep it even and calm, but she wanted to _break_ that calm, to force that pent-up animal inside him to come out! By God, he had started this by gazing her in the bar like he wanted nothing more but to take her with the force of a man who wanted to take her and now she _needed_ it – craved it like a drug, even!

Her fingers spread across his bare chest while she leaned forward and flicked her tongue against one erect nipple. He made a curious, strangled sound in the back of his throat, and suddenly he was gripping her shoulders hard enough to bruise, and was shoving her down against the hood of the car. For the first time she felt fear, for this was every inch a man starved with need and driven by something she had yet to identify. But even the fear was tempered and matched with a certain ferocity of her own, the adrenaline and desire that had encompassed her earlier was fighting its way back to the surface.

He unclasped her bra and allowed it to fall to the ground before his lips found one pointed nipple, and he sucked on it hard, biting down as he did so. She cried out in a glorious mixture of pain and pleasure and arched her back shamelessly underneath him. Her nipple swelled beneath his tongue, sending shocks of electricity from her breast down to the heat between her thighs. Again and again, he bit down until she was keening, writhing across the smooth surface under her back. He was not gentle, but tenderness was not something she wanted just now. Let his wife have his tenderness on their wedding night – she would gladly take his roughness this night.

Carmen tilted her head back, baring her neck to him, and he obediently pressed his lips against the hollow at the base of her throat before proceeding to suck and bite a scorching path across each breast and down her stomach. She mindlessly twisted beneath him, all desperate moans and cries, both trying to escape _and_ press further against his tongue and teeth. A stray thought crossed her mind that she would be bruised later from this, but then the thought disappeared, and she stopped thinking coherently at all.

Her white lacy panties were now soaked through, and she wriggled her hips as if by movement alone, she could slide the sticky cloth down her legs. Sensing her discomfort, he fumbled with the – almost – invisible zipper at the back of her dress before giving up and yanking it down her, abrading her skin as he did so and causing the zipper to tear beyond easy repair in the process. Once again, he lowered his head and kissed her hard, biting down on her bottom lip and she tasted a tang of metal on her tongue - her own blood that filled her mouth as he tore the flimsy cloth of her panties away from her. His fingers separated the folds between her legs and were shockingly gentle as they explored her. Slowly, so _slowly_, he circled the tiny bud at the top of her folds with his thumb, refusing to actually touch it. She thrust her hips upwards towards him, and he thrust two fingers deep inside of her, pressing hard against that sensitive spot inside her. His fingers curled, and she choked out a hoarse plea from a throat that felt as dry as sandpaper. Her nails raked down his chest, leaving deep red streaks tinged with blood, a tattoo of her own that caused him to grit his teeth and growl again in a mix between pain and pleasure.

John groaned and his fingers left her as her hands reached for his jeans but they were shaking too hard to sort out the button and fly. Impatiently, she pulled herself to a sitting position on the hood and shoved his jeans down to his thighs. He hissed with relief as his swollen member was finally released from its prison seconds later. Her breath caught as she took in the sight of his hardness, so dusky and strangely beautiful in the moonlight, and was unable to resist wrapping her palm around the girth and giving it a firm stroke. He gasped and murmured something unintelligible under his breath.

She quickly pulled him down to her, her legs moving to fall on either side of his waist. Her eyes bored into his as she guided him to her entrance, his breath hitching and his pupils widening into dark pools of heat and desire as she did so. He grasped both her legs at the knees and pushed them back to lay on his shoulders as she braced her hands on the hood for support. Shivering with anticipation, she could feel the air cooling the moisture within her as he spread her, _exposed _her. For a brief moment, he hesitated, his eyes searching hers for something - oh God, was he seeking _permission_? She saw a flicker of concern behind the heated desire and wondered at it, but she was too far gone to be able to reason it out clearly.

"_Please _. . . John . . ." She whimpered, desperately thrusting her hips upward, seeking and begging to be filled by him.

He needed no further invitation. In one convulsive movement, he was deep inside of her, and she cried out at the sheer pleasure of his hardness stretching her. The brief gentleness in him was gone, replaced by an intense hunger. Pushing her legs back even further, he began to pound ruthlessly into the very core of her being. With each thrust, he brutalized that spot deep inside of her, sending waves of shocking ecstasy throughout the entirety of her sweat-slicked body. Every sense seemed starkly aware: the taste of blood in her mouth from her swollen lip; the smell of him - leather, sweat, and musty cologne; the sound of his moans and grunts as his hips undulated against hers, thrusting relentlessly into her - the scorching heat between their bodies almost unbearable.

Her head fell back against the hood, her mouth agape and a brief thought surfacing in her mind – that this was what it was like to be _taken_. Her body shook beneath his powerful thrusts and their incoherent cries came together in a chaotic chorus of moans and grunts and pleas towards the other. The pulsing knot in the center of her being was tightening - it was building . . .

Oh God she couldn't . . . she _couldn't_ take this pressure anymore!

After a few more seconds, it proved to be too much; her body could no longer hold her together in one piece. With a screaming moan, she _split_, her body convulsing helplessly beneath him. But he did not relent; he did not allow her to spiral back down. Holding himself deep inside her, he grinded and massaged that spot with his pelvis, keeping her at the peak of her orgasm until she could barely _breathe_! Then she felt him stiffen, thrusting even deeper, and then he was _pulsing_ and spurting liquid heat deep within her. His groan joined hers and she felt his hips shake with the power of his pleasure. And for a time, there was nothing, nothing but shades of sensation rippling between them like an aurora shimmering in the night.

The feel of cool air over her sweat-slicked skin brought her mind back to full clarity. She opened her eyes to find John watching her, eyes still glazed and lazy with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His chest was criss-crossed with the marks left from her nails, his lips parted and swollen. She wondered crazily what she looked like – if her hair was as disheveled, if her skin shone with as much moisture. She had bruises that she could already feel forming on her body, invisible to the eye and on parts of her body that she didn't even know _existed_ but which John had gladly explored and mapped out.

She struggled to sit up but discovered that she was too satiated to move, her limbs trembling weakly with the effort. Quickly, John reached out and pulled her up against him. She immediately dropped her head to his chest and closed her eyes, bombarded with too many feelings to even comprehend what had just happened between them. She felt his chin as he rested it in her hair, one hand stroking the back of her neck. They rested quietly like this for a minute until a slip of memory resurfaced in her mind.

"John . . . are you not supposed to be getting married tomorrow?"

"Yeah . . . yeah, I am . . ." He murmured back and she grinned and bit down on her bottom lip before she summoned all the energy in her body and rolled over onto her back, taking him with her. He allowed her to, gazing at her in keen interest. They were still lying there, naked with the moonlight gleaming off of the sweat that still coated their skin, and he never thought a woman looked more beautiful lying there underneath him, all olive skin and thick ebony hair that shone against the sleek blackness of his car underneath her. He had never met a woman who complimented his car so well!

"What about me? What about this – what about _us_?" She asked, rising a curious brow, and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"We can always figure that out later . . ." He murmured as he pressed his lips to the skin of her neck, her collarbone and then down to her breasts and the valley between them, to her stomach. Her soft skin glided underneath his lips and his fingers. She smelled like him too – like his sweat, his sex . . .

"So, I'm to be the other woman, then?" She asked him, grinning in amusement, and he grinned back as he slid back up her body, settling in-between her legs again as he moved.

"At least until further notice, anyway . . ." He cocked an amused brow and let half a grin split his face. "You uh . . . you have a problem with that, Miss. Ferrera?" He asked and she laughed breathlessly as his lips met the flesh at the hollow of her throat again, and she felt him swell temptingly against her.

"Of course, _I_ don't . . . but my daddy might. He's _very_ protective of me, you know . . ."

"Goddamn daddies - they all hate me for some reason! I can't catch a break, it seems!" He joked and she continued to grin as one of her arms wound around underneath his arm to grasp the back of his shoulder, bringing him in for another suckling kiss.

"Well maybe that's because you're very good at corrupting their innocent little daughters!" She whispered back and he grinned as her other moved down to splay on the warmth of his side, her still heeled feet planting firmly on the hood of the car as he filled her again. She let out a breathless moan as he rocked his hips slowly against her, her eyes fluttering close in bliss as her head fell back against the hood with a soft 'thunk'.

"So who's your daddy? Should I know him?" He asked as breathlessly as her, and she grinned wickedly as she brought him down to her. They kissed again, their tongues meeting and entwining as he sped up slightly, causing her to suddenly start breathing harder as bolts of pleasure shot up and down her spine. Lean, olive-colored thighs clung to his hips as she put her lips to his ear.

"My daddy . . . is Death . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, yeah sorry I haven't update this in a while, I've been busy focusing on other things. I am also sorry that this first part, the whole John/Carmen thing feels a little rushed. I'll try to fix it the best I can but really I'm trying to get to the main part of the story quickly and whatever questions and concerns you have about John and Carmen will most likely be addressed in later chapters :)  
**

**Thanks for reading and you know what to do! Read and review!**

**-Nagiana**

* * *

_" . . . My clothes still smell like you,_

_And all the photographs say that we're still young._

_I pretend I'm not hurt,_

_I go about the world like I'm havin' fun._

_We get crazy every Friday night,_

_I drop it like it's hot in the pale moonlight._

_Grand Ole Opry, feelin' all right_

_Mary's swayin' softly, to her heart's delight . . ."_

_- "Body Electric", Lana del Rey_

_Few Days Later . . ._

"You do know that only the bride is supposed to wear white before and after the wedding, right?" John Winchester grinned as he moved to join Carmen, who was standing by her sleek white car. He left his wife and bridal party in the apartment behind him but he found that he didn't care as he gazed at her. The beautiful woman grinned back as she leaned against the hood, her hands splaying out behind her on the white hood. Carmen simpered as she sat up and grasped the sides of his parted flannel shirt, where she brought him closer to her. White French manicured hands splayed out on his chest and she could feel his heat through the shirt . . . his powerfully beating heart - his glorious mortal heat!

Their lips were barely touching and the air between them was palpable with desire and lust. "Daddy demanded it. As his daughter, I'm supposed to wear white whenever I go out amongst the mortals now. Something having to do with a new policy, so don't take it personally and please extend my apologies to Mary for stealing her thunder!" She spoke, her beautiful face breaking out into a lovely pout as she bit down on her lower lip. John growled as he stepped closer to her. At first, he hadn't believed her when she said that her father was Death – _the _Death and that she was a Reaper, one who collected the souls who had died. However, the more he heard her story the more he started believing her. And now . . . now it was pretty damn hard _not_ to believe her!

"_Please_ stop biting down on your lip, Carmen! You know what that does to me . . ." He whispered lasciviously in her ear and a grin broke out on his handsome features as she returned the grin. Her pomegranate pink lips . . . oh how he loved them!

"Why John, you wouldn't fuck me on the hood of my own car a few days after your own wedding, now would you? I mean the Impala's _one_ thing . . .!" She asked as she gazed up at him with a look of fake shock on her face, and he shook his head as he sensually grasped her upper thighs. Then, he suddenly snapped her hard against him, his trapped erection making a sudden and inevitable clash with her barely clothed core. Carmen let out a gasp of pleasure and swallowed hard, her breathing immediately coming out harsh. Bolts of wetness immediately shot down to her lower half when he grinned and bit down on his bottom lip at her reaction. She found herself silently begging for him to take her and cursed the fact that he couldn't.

"Well, not on the car, anyway . . ." He murmured back, and she rolled her eyes as she brought him down for a kiss - a deep, wet and passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she was still grinning as she smoothed a loving hand down the front of his flannelled chest.

"You looked so handsome Saturday! Black suited you . . . and my floor!" She remarked, thinking back on the wedding three days ago, her eyes soft. He smiled and released her thighs, his arms instead moved to wrap around her in a tight, loving embrace.

"I won't be back for a while . . . three weeks at the most!" He reminded her, and she nodded as they broke apart.

"I know, I know, you've told me a million times before!" She teased and his eyes were mournful as he gazed at her. He slid a hand across her cheek, cupping the olive-colored flesh in his palm, and she leaned into the touch, gazing at him with those beautiful cerulean blue eyes that he had grown to love so quickly.

"You promise that you'll be here when I get back?" He asked her firmly, and she grinned and rolled her eyes again.

"And _that _I've promised you a million times before!" She laughed, but trailed off when she saw his serious face.

"I'm serious, Carmen. _Promise me _that you'll be here when I get back!" Carmen's face softened as she smoothed out the lapels on his jacket.

"I promise, John. I gotta go . . . _collect_ a few people while you're gone, but that won't take long. I'll be here when you get back – most likely in my apartment . . . waiting for you . . ." She gazed up at through lowered lashes and a lazy look appeared in his eyes then as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Be sure to wear the red and black lace when I come over . . . I _love_ the red and black lace . . .!" He murmured and she grinned and laughed as she kissed him back. Then, she smiled a comforting smile and pushed him gently away. "You don't have to worry. John, you're beloved of the daughter of Death! You're not going anywhere unless I say so! And the same goes for me!" John smiled and kissed her one last time – a kiss full of soft, lingering passion before he turned and moved back to the apartment he shared with Mary, where new bride and the rest of their guests were waiting for him. Carmen watched him go with a soft eye and a stone dropped down into the pit of her stomach when she saw Mary waiting for him on the doorstep, giddy as a new bride with a handsome husband ought to be.

The only consolation she had about the whole thing was a narcissistic pride at knowing that after they had done the whole ceremony thing and did the whole reception thing as well, that he was back in her arms the same night after Mary passed out that night, a little bit drunk on the apartment bed. She took a selfish consolation in knowing that he had been in her arms, in her body . . . deriving pleasure from _her _on his wedding night, instead of his actual wife.

"Your daddy's pissed, baby girl! He's more pissed than the time he realized you were banging that Angel behind his back! What was his name again? Bal-something?"

Carmen glanced behind her and sneered at the Reaper that had suddenly appeared behind her. Wearing skin-tight leather pants, black Harley boots and a black wife-beater, Ace looked like the mean motor scooter he really was. His thick black hair, which was the same color of ink that hers was, was pulled back behind his head in a long ponytail and his tribal armsleeves writhed on his smooth skin; a gift from his Djiin mother. A sneer appeared on his handsome face at the sight of hers.

"Yeah, well, what can daddy do about it? He's locked up good and tight!" Ace nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yeah, you've got that right, but he left _you_ in charge, did he not! You were doing pretty swell too – filing down the ranks, getting everyone in line for the Big Day when Lucifer brings daddykins up here. But yet, _here you are_ . . . giddily in love with a _mortal_ of all creatures!" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he leaned back slightly so that he could take in the full view of her ass. "Nope . . . don't see a Cupid's arrow. Damn, then that means you two must really be mental then! Looks like I owe Tessa fifty bucks!" Carmen rolled her eyes.

"What the Hell are you talking about, Ace?" She asked and he shrugged.

"We're just amazed at how quickly you two have fallen in love. Half of us suspected a Cupid playing a prank but then we realized that, that would have went against direct orders from the Angels and had to scratch that idea." Carmen sighed and her voice was sarcastic when she spoke.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why we couldn't have just . . . you know . . . _fallen _for each other? It would have made things a Hell of a lot easier, you know!" Ace shrugged and she continued. "And besides, is that the only reason you came here, Ace - to berate me for ignoring my duties when you do the very same thing half the time?" Ace grinned and shook his head.

"Nope, but your daddy has figured out about your new love affair – not from me though, so don't worry! He wants you home immediately – he wants you _away_ from this guy! He wants you to take his place again and this time, he wants you to _keep it_ until he returns, in which case, he can reclaim it – not go running off after some hotshot veteran mechanic who knows how to use his cock in the bedroom! Or . . . anywhere else, as you two have aptly shown us!"

"_Like_ I said, Ace . . .!" Carmen spoke, her voice hard and icy cold as she rolled her eyes in irritation. "Daddy is locked up good and tight and he isn't getting out for _decades_ at the least!" She smiled a tight, slightly sarcastic smile and turned her head to gaze at him. "And besides, he couldn't do anything about it even if wanted to! I'm my own person; he knows that well and he's always respected it! He's known that since my mother came to him centuries ago and said that she was pregnant with me!" Ace nodded as he stood and moved over to her. Standing inches away from him, she could smell the deliciousness of his cologne and feel the (slight) heat radiating off of him but it did nothing for her. Ace was only a friend to her now, much to his irritation.

"Carmen, I don't think you understand! This is John Winchester – _the _John Winchester!" He hissed and she continued to gaze up at him, a look of anger on her face.

"So? Your point _is_?" She hissed back and Ace's jaw hardened.

"This John Winchester is the father of the future Sam and Dean Winchester, and – much more unknown but still important nonetheless – Adam Milligan," He reminded her quietly. "He's _dangerous_, to the point that you shouldn't be around him anymore than you actually _have_ to!" Carmen continued to glare at him as he continued, "You can't have a life with him, Carmen – not the life he deserves and wants until everything goes to Hell for him! You can't give him the kind of children he wants – not like this Mary can! Your children would be little mini Reapers – half-breed bastards like us - not the children he would expect to have and not-to-mention, they would be the exact same children that you wouldn't want the responsibility of having! And sure, he loves and worships you _now_, but mortal men are fickle creatures, you know this! He'll leave you eventually when he tires of you, you _know_ that! And if he doesn't, then you will have to stand by and watch him grow old and die and then reap him as an old man who shits his pants and can't even chew his food on his own! He won't be the same, Carmen! He won't still be the same young, strong and handsome man that you grew to love with all your heart when he was in his prime!"

"Oh so what would you suggest? That I go back to _you_?" She asked him, her voice coming out angry and slightly shaky with emotion. She couldn't rid herself of the pang of fear and doubt that lanced through her heart at his bitingly true words. After a few thousand years of constant observation, mortals – especially mortal men – have proven to be terribly predictable. She couldn't throw those thoughts out of her mind – that she was playing with a very combustible fire just being with John. However, she wouldn't let Ace know that – she wouldn't give him that kind of ammo.

He shrugged half-heartedly, his beautiful eyes haunting and mournful as he gazed down at her. He gently took her hand and she glanced down at it before returning her eyes up to his. She arched an eyebrow in a very Vivian-Leigh style and he found himself searching for his words for a moment. Finally, he found them. "Carmen, at least I'd be here with you for eternity! You'd never be alone, never have to go through the heartache that accompanies reaping someone that you love – having to tell them goodbye! I should know that, shouldn't I -?"

"I love him, Ace!" Carmen interrupted him testily as she pulled her hand free of his, only to cross her arms in front of her chest. "I won't leave him as long as he needs me! And if, eventually, I have to reap him, then so be it! I'll do it gladly and at least it would be someone he knows and not some stranger suddenly appearing to him talking of life after death! _You_ should know that and you should have been thankful for that one little grace from God!" She told him firmly, and Ace's eyes darkened. When he spoke, his words were almost angry.

"Suit yourself, then! I'm just here to deliver your father's orders – the orders you _used_ to abide with like they were orders from Lucifer himself!" He shook his head then, sadly. "Glad to see your father still means so much to you, Carmen . . ." He spoke before moved to walk away.

"What would he do?" She suddenly spoke and Ace turned around, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

Carmen swallowed and turned her head to gaze at him. "What would daddy do, Ace . . . if I disobeyed him – if I went against everything he has ever told me not to do?" She asked and his eyes widened.

"You mean . . .?" She gazed at him resolutely and he eventually sighed, his gaze mournful as he gazed at her. "You know what he would do, Carmen. He would be pissed and he would do it without hesitation – he would think of it as protecting you. Not-to-mention he'd . . ." He paused and thought for a moment before continuing. "He'd probably follow through on what he's threatened for centuries." Carmen scoffed as she got to her feet and moved around to the driver's side of his door.

"He's done a lot for me over the years in the name of protection. Most of its been needed but some of it has not. I doubt this time it will be and I doubt that he would actually follow through with his threats. He's never had before, why now?" She opened the car door and Ace watched her get inside.

"You know how powerful he is, Carmen. Do you really want to piss him off? And you know that most likely, this time would be the straw that broke the camel's back, regardless of how much he loves you." Carmen laughed as she slammed her door shut and leaned out the opened window.

"I'm his daughter, Ace. I'm _supposed _to piss him off!"

* * *

Her apartment was black as Carmen entered it later that night, her Doberman hellhound running up to her in excitement, his fire bright eyes shining in the darkness and his tail wagging so hard, his hindquarters was moving. Carmen couldn't help but grin as she bent down and pressed a loving kiss to Cerberus's head. Unlike the other Reapers, who used the newer version of Hellhounds that took the shape of Pitbulls, Carmen was a more traditional, older soul. She liked the sleek, heart-thumping look of a Doberman and quite frankly, once you stacked them up side-by-side, not many dogs could outrun an enraged Doberman.

"Bet your hungry, aren't you? You haven't eaten you all day unless Ace borrowed you, which I doubt he has. He doesn't have anything until Friday . . ." She cooed to him as she got to her feet and shook off her heels, juggling a couple of shopping bags as she did so. Trailing off from her ramblings, Cerberus barked as if in agreement and followed her as Carmen grinned and walked through the still dark apartment towards the dark kitchen. She set the shopping bags onto the white marble counter and then froze. Something was wrong . . . something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something weird with her kitchen. The energy had changed since she entered; deadened somewhat. And Cerberus was also quiet. That in itself was unusual.

"You know, for my daughter, you are very hard to find!"

Carmen let out a gasp and her eyes widened in shock as she twirled around on her heels, only to find herself gazing at her father.

Death was sitting at her kitchen table across from her, gazing at her with his soulless dark eyes. A glass of Coke and a hamburger wrapper were sitting in front of him and Carmen swallowed hard. Death inclined his head respectfully.

"Daughter . . ."

Carmen didn't say anything, could only gaze at him dumbfounded, and Death cocked an eyebrow in slight amusement. "Why Carmen, love, you look like you just saw a ghost! Maybe you should sit down . . . pour yourself a drink . . ." He waved his hand and immediately, the kitchen chair across from him scooted back from the table and a glass of Coke appeared on the table too. Carmen shook her head.

"You shouldn't be here . . . your down in Hell!" She spoke in awe and Death shrugged.

"Your right, but then again . . . you're not right. I am down in Hell but this is not my physical form. Think of it as a go-to temporary form," He arched another eyebrow. "Namely created to deal with whatever shenanigans you manage to get yourself into!" Carmen shook her head.

"I haven't seen you since . . . since you were condemned!" Death shrugged.

"I didn't need to come to you. You were handling things superbly – like my daughter should!" His eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion this. "What's this I hear about you and . . . John Winchester?"

"You know?"

"Darling, _everyone _who matters, knows." Carmen rolled her eyes.

"Great! That's just what I need!" She cursed bitterly under her breath and Death sighed then.

"Quite frankly, if you want me to be truthful, I'm not surprised you'd create a relationship with a man with as illustrious of a future as John Winchester. You were always a _very_ unusual girl, Carmen, and you have grown to become a very unusual woman - minus the fact that you're a Cambion, of course!" He took a drink of Coke from his glass then before he gently set the half-empty glass down on the table. He gazed at it for a moment, slowly chewing on the ice cube he had so recently taken into his mouth when he took a gulp. When he spoke, his calm, even voice was quiet, almost thoughtful. "I have always attributed that to the fact that you were my daughter; that you inherited it from me – my arrogance, my disdain for damn near everything mortal, while inheriting only your beauty from your mother . . . a fact that I am _eternally_ grateful for . . .!" He spoke before he shook his head. He still gazed at the glass as he continued speaking.

"Your mother came to me one day, not long after you were born. She said that she had been reading your future using the cards – that she had to know what the future held in store for you – her only daughter. She told me that you had a chameleon soul; that you had no moral compass that pointed due north - no fixed personality; just an inner indecisiveness that was as wide and as wavering as the ocean . . ." He cracked a grin and chuckled then. "Bertada had been so proud of that, too. She called you her little chameleon child, which is where you got the nickname, if you're wondering. She thought the _world_ of you, Carmen -!"

Carmen interrupted him by letting out a bark of a laugh. "You sit here talking to me about her like Priests do God and yet you just stood there and let her _die_! You let her burn on that stake while I stood there and _watched_!" Carmen spat back before she could stop herself, tears brimming in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what that is like for a child? To stand there in that booing, hissing crowd of _gajes_ and watch your mother branded a witch and a heretic and subsequently burned to death while your father stands there saying nothing and doing nothing!" The half-grin immediately disappeared from his face as he turned an emotionless gaze onto her.

"I loved your mother, Carmen. I loved her like I had loved no other in my _extremely_ long life. I stood there and I watched her burn because I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. I was dying inside witnessing it, believe me. I wanted to take every one of them at that moment and hurtle them down into Hell and roast weinies over their screaming, flaming bodies," He shook his head forlornly. "But I couldn't . . . I couldn't do anything but watch. The only thing I could do was give her the comfort of knowing that I would be the one reaping her – that I would be the one waiting for her on the other side," He shook his head. "I don't want that being you, Carmen. I don't want you to have to feel that pain – that immortal . . . _future _of desolation that would await you without that person being by your side. It's a horribly, horribly depressing thought and with no absolute way to die ourselves . . ." He trailed off then and Carmen swallowed hard.

"Daddy, I love him!" She spoke through a harsh breath, tears brimming in her eyes again, and he nodded mournfully.

"I know, my little chameleon, I know," He assured her, his voice still quiet. "But . . . living an immortal life without him – with no memories to stain the ones you already have of him at his prime, is infinitely better than standing by and watching him grow old and wither and die while you stay young and beautiful. It is _infinitely_ better than being forced to reap him and then have no choice but to lose him forever," He shook his head, his eyes still mournful. "And if I said that I didn't know that this is what the world had planned for you from the start, then I'd be lying . . ."

Carmen stood there for a moment, deep in thought. When he spoke again, his voice was still quiet. "I had thought absolutely nothing about the future when Bertada came to me and told me that she was pregnant with you and your brother. I didn't think about the fact that you two would have been born Cambions – that demons would want you and that Angels would hate you. I never realized that the both of you would be straddling two plains of existence, trying desperately to find equal footing on both." He shook his head. "Don't do that to a child, Carmen. Don't condemn them to that life. Don't make the mistakes that I did -!"

"Oh so me and Sancho - we were _mistakes_?" She interrupted him angrily and Death sighed, his eyes closing.

"Carmen, you know I didn't mean it like that -!"

"Get out!" Carmen continued to interrupt him angrily. "Get out of my apartment and get _out _of my _life_!"

Death gazed at his daughter for a moment, at her angrily flashing eyes and stormy appearance. Yes, he could definitely see that Bertada Lusigny had been her mother and why exactly John Winchester found her so appealing.

Finally, after a few moments had passed that had Carmen fearing that he wouldn't leave, her father's cane clacked against the linoleum floor and he got unwaveringly to his feet. Carmen never knew why he carried that cane. It wasn't like he needed it. He made a slow path over to her and when he reached her, he placed a gentle hand on her neck and an equally gentle kiss to her forehead. Carmen's eyes closed and she took in a shuddering breath as he did, suddenly regretting her earlier rash words.

"I know you don't mean that, Carmen. You've relied on me a lot since Sancho died and I intend to keep staying in your life as your father," He hooked her gaze with a firm, pointed stare.  
"But do not deceive yourself. If you continue down this path, _I will _follow through with what I had promised for millennia. Don't think I won't."

It was then that he disappeared and Carmen finally released the breath she had been holding ever since he approached her. Tears suddenly started pouring down her cheeks and her legs slowly gave way underneath her. She didn't feel herself when she slumped to the cold linoleum floor, nor Cerberus's slight whimpering as he approached her and licked her cheek with a tiny, indecisive lick.

_"Girl, life is such a dick! You mine-as-well put on your best party dress and fuck-me heels and take it out on a date!"_

Carmen laughed when she remembered her best friend's words and wrapped her arms around her hellhound's neck. She buried her face in his slick fur and the heat of his breath fanned out over her shoulder. At least Cerberus wasn't indecisive. At least he was here with her now, concrete and very much tangible.

He would have to do for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, two chapters in one day! Something tells me this doesn't happen a lot with me ;)**

**There is a pretty big lemon in this chapter and as well as being a little bit on the hardcore side (its along the lines of the one in chapter two; its nothing too bad, I promise) but its also a really important one because you get a glimpse into John and Carmen's relationship that I really haven't put into the story yet. Again, their relationship's mechanics your going to see more later, in later chapters, so that's why everything feels rushed and a little confusing right now. Again, apologies, just hang with me, there IS a method to my madness :)  
**

**Read and review babes!**

**- Nagiana**

* * *

_" . . . Because I was born to be the other woman._

_I belonged to no one, who belonged to everyone._

_Who had nothing, who wanted everything, with a fire for every experience and an obsession for freedom that terrified me to the point that I couldn't even talk about it._

_It pushed me to a nomadic point of madness that both dazzled and dizzied me. . ."_

_- "Ride", Lana del Rey_

_Two and a Half Weeks Later . . ._

"I can't stay long tonight, Carmen, I'm sorry!" John apologized as he moved to join her in the kitchen. Carmen grinned as he pressed a loving kiss on the nape of her neck.

"No, its okay, I understand! Mary's a possessive wife, I get it. In fact, I'd be shocked if she wasn't; you two being newly married and all! How long can you stay?" She asked, and he grinned as he moved to lean back on the countertop beside her, a beer bottle in his hand. He turned a sly gaze onto her.

"I can stay as long as I want as long as I can sneak in and pretend I've been in bed the whole night!" He joked and Carmen couldn't help but allow her grin to grow just a little bit bigger. If he didn't already have her heart, Carmen would say he was the man out for it.

"What are you talking about, John? That gives us quite a long time!" She replied and John continued to grin as he pressed another kiss to the nape of her neck before moving into the living room, petting Cerberus on the head as he did so.

"I can't stay the night, though . . ." He called and she furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion.

"What's the big deal with that?" She asked and when he didn't answer her back, she assumed he hadn't heard her or was going to the bathroom. For the life of her, she didn't know how she didn't hear him re-enter the kitchen and place his beer bottle quietly on the nearby countertop. Nor did she hear him come up behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw something gold flash across her vision before feeling him gently move her hair out of the way and clasp something around her neck. Her fingers immediately flew to the small, tiny gold heart dangling from a gold chain around her neck and she almost felt fresh tears come to her eyes.

"John . . .?" She asked as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and bring her close to him as his chin settled on her shoulder.

"I can't stay the night . . . and that kills me," He murmured. "I sleep so well when I'm with you," He laughed a little then. "I don't know why, but I do. I don't know if it's the way you fit against me or if whatever, but I do!" Carmen closed her eyes to fight back the tears that welled up in her eyes and it was then that she felt him take his chin up off of her shoulder and gentle turn her around. Callused fingers ran over her cheeks as he leaned down and kissed her, slowly and gently. Carmen had, had necklaces in her past, given to her by an all manner of suitors. She had, had the clunky, gorgeous jewelry worn by English and French noblewomen, the feathers and beaded jewelry of the American Indians, and she had cherished it all. But there was no item of jewelry that she cherished more at that moment, than the tiny little thing John Winchester slipped around her neck at that moment.

They broke apart and silently, John took her hand and pulled her gently towards the stairs leading to the second floor and her bedroom. Butterflies immediately appeared in her stomach but she allowed him to lead her, her hand brushing against Cerberus's head as she did so.

They reached her bedroom seconds later and John pulled her into his arms again. Carmen bit down on her bottom lip as they kissed again, their lips connecting more passionately than they had before. Her hands planted on his chest and she steered him backwards until his back hit the nearby wall and they couldn't go any further. The kiss was hot, wet and deep, their tongues connecting and fighting for a sudden dominance that John was quickly losing. It was a kiss that conveyed to him how much she had missed him – how much she loved him, as well as a most heartfelt thank-you for the necklace.

They broke apart for a minute to catch their breaths, and their lips connected in light, nipping kisses as she deftly untied the button and fly to his jeans and wormed her hand inside, where she wrapped her hand around him. John let out a strangled groan and bit down his bottom lip as he gazed down at her. His eyes were dark with lust and she smiled at him coquettishly as they heard the barely suppressed sounds of lovemaking from behind the wall separating Carmen's apartment from her neighbors.

"It seems like we're not the only frisky ones here tonight!" She murmured to him with a grin as she started slowly stroking him. John let out a moan as he spread his legs slightly, allowing her movements more freedom. Carmen grinned and laughed a little as she leaned toward him, their faces inches apart.

"Yeah, well I doubt what we are about to do can be called innocent!" He whispered licentiously to her under his breath with a wolfish grin on his face, and Carmen grinned in response.

"Ooo, I can't wait!" She whispered, and John grinned evilly as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, the kiss as hot and wet and deep as the last one had been. Their breathing was coming out harshly through their noses and their tongues coupled furiously, moving together in a harsh rhythm.

Carmen grinned as she broke apart from him. Pressing gentle kisses to his hot, flushed skin - his deliciously full lips, his strong neck, he sucked in a sharp, pleasurable breath as she fell to her knees before him and took him into her mouth. She immediately sucked him into the deep recesses – confident that this was something that Mary would never do for him; confident that this was something he could only get from her!

John sucked in a sharp hiss and bit down on his bottom lip as he let out another moan. His hands buried in her hair and he allowed his head to fall back against the wall and his eyes to close because of the need he felt for her. John wanted her so much at that moment and her lips and tongue swirling around his swollen cock head didn't help matters much! Then there was the fact that his newly wedded wife, the both of them still fresh from their honeymoon, was back at home thinking he was working late and who had no idea that he was with another woman instead! That alone made what they were doing all that much sweeter – all that much more erotic and forbidden.

Ignoring John's growls and unfinished sentences of protest, Carmen continued to tease him with her tongue, swirling it around the sensitive head before finally encircling him with her lips and taking him fully into her mouth again. He let out a sharp hiss, his fingers sliding through the silky tendrils of her ebony hair before he could get a good grip on them.

She moved her head up and down slowly, running her tongue along the underside of his erection, her mouth a ring of fire that shot bolts of pleasure all up and down his engorged member. She silently begged him to come, something that would only add something else that only she would do for him – something that, that stupid, milksop Mary would never do - not in a million years!

Soon, he saw stars and a blinding whiteness appeared behind his closed eyelids as he groaned out and came in her mouth. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, he saw her peering up at him expectantly. She stood then and John leaned forward, where he kissed her deeply, his tongue filling her mouth deliciously, and he tasted himself on her lips and tongue. They broke apart and he grinned.

"That was amazing, Carmen!" He murmured affectionately, and she smiled slyly before she bit down on her bottom lip again and stood, where she stretched out an inviting hand to him.

Grinning, he immediately took it and she pulled him down onto her as she descended backwards on the bed, sighing in bliss as she felt his comfortable weight descend upon her. Her legs moved reflexively to frame his waist, gooseflesh appearing as she felt one of his hands skim gently and lovingly up and down the outside of her thigh. It had been such a long time since they had made love! She had missed him . . . she had missed _this_!

Carmen closed her eyes as John's mouth claimed hers in another passionate kiss, giving herself over only to the sensations that erupted in her body because of it. She loved how he immediately was so confidently dominant with her – how he knew with a confident surety how best to please her - and she moaned into his mouth as he pushed her deeper into the bed, undressing her as he went. While other men's kisses had been tepid at best throughout the centuries, John's had always forceful and dominate, yet pliable and tender at the same time. They were born to be lovers, Carmen and this . . . _depressingly_ mortal man . . .

They broke apart long enough for John to pull her shirt over her head and toss it over the side of the bed before his lips were yet again on her skin, bringing her out of her hazy thoughts. His lips trailed down from her lips to her neck and down to her collarbone, finding all sorts of delicious spots on the way. Her skin broke out into gooseflesh when she felt his warm hands on her cold waist but they quickly warmed up as his lips left a trail of fire in their wake. She pulled him back up to her and he obliged her, capturing and dominating her mouth with his seconds later.

His mouth was deliciously rough as it claimed hers and as his tongue filled her and made love to hers in a way that made heat pool between her already shaky, Jell-O-like legs in anticipation of what was soon to come. She wanted to believe that this only happened when they were together – that he only felt this electricity and palpable desire with only her, but something inside her screamed that he didn't – that she wasn't the only one. . . that there was Mary too - that there would always be Mary . . .

Forcibly ridding her mind of the poisoning thoughts, Carmen wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned on his hands above her for a moment. His eyes ran greedily over her half-naked body, the pupils of his beautiful green eyes dilating with lust and desire. By God, how long had they been without being in each other's heated embrace again? Had it really been close to three weeks? It seemed much longer – _centuries_, in fact!

"You are . . . _so beautiful_ Carmen!" He breathed in an awed whisper and her whole body flushed red under his slowly roving gaze, her nipples hardening as he bent down, grasped one of her breasts gently in his callused palm, and brought his lips to it. Taking the dusky nipple into his mouth, he danced around it with his tongue as he grasped the other one gently and kneaded it with his other hand.

She groaned and arched up against his hard body as he moved back up. She kissed him again as she worked her hands between them to run her hands up his smooth, rippled chest. He groaned into her mouth and bucked his hips against her, and she felt the bulge straining there. He worked off her bra and panties and threw them over the side of the bed seconds later before she worked her hand down lower between them to run firmly over his cock, where she wrapped her hands around it again. He growled a primal growl that echoed throughout her body and she gently squeezed him. The second squeeze that came moments later, caused him to shift against her so that he was between her legs, where he bucked against her.

Reaching between them again, she started working at removing his jeans. He lifted his hips to help her and she kissed him, John returning the fervency like a starving man finally finding food after finding nothing but starvation for months. Finally, she managed to push his pants down his lean hips and he worked them off, desperate for them to be touching skin to skin. John found that he didn't care about anything right now – not about Mary who was surely waiting for him to return home; nor the mechanic job that he was working his ass off to get! All he cared about at that moment was the beautiful, naked angel that was writhing underneath him, and she needed his complete and undivided attention.

Carmen wrapped her arms around his strong back just in time for him to sheath himself inside of her. She let out a moan as he buried his face in her hair and shoulder and moved his hips against hers.

Carmen wrapped her legs around his lean waist, urging him to move deeper inside of her as he sat up on his knees before her. He grabbed her waist with one hand while he worked his other hand in-between them, where he started toying with the small bundle of nerves between her legs. Carmen moaned out and arched off the bed as he played with her. Combined with the feel of him so deliciously inside of her and the feel of him so expertly teasing her, tears started brimming in her eyes from the pleasure. He found himself grinning in smug self-satisfaction at the sight.

"Oh God, John . . .!" She whimpered, and he grunted in pleasure as he pounded into her with such ferocity that it amazed both of them that he didn't break the damn bed as he skillfully worked the small bundle of nerves between his fingers while moving his hips against her. His one hand gripped her waist so hard he knew he left a bruise but he didn't care. He didn't care if her neighbors, plus his wife on the other side of town heard them - he had been without her for so damn long and he was so fucking close!

Not soon after that thought entered his mind, did he feel the familiar pulsating throb run throughout his body and up and down his member. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Gods, he had wanted, pined and needed her for so long – for close to three weeks they had been apart and he had been in perpetual agony the entire time, it seemed!

When he was sure that he couldn't hold off for much longer, he pressed his finger against her bundle and rubbed gently, shooting multiple bolts of pleasure up and down her spine that had her almost immediately whimpering. "Come on, baby, scream my name . . ." He whispered as he continued to rub her gently, and she whimpered again and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes as well and let out a small grunt as the pulsating throb in his cock became more rapid and more intense. He felt her walls start to contract around him and he grinned again. "Come on, scream my name Carmen; I'm not going to stop this torture until you do!" He pressed against her harder, and gritting her teeth, she suddenly rose up and latched on to him, her lips connecting passionately with his as she did so. He withdrew his hand from between her thighs and instead, wrapped his arms around her in surprise as he fell backwards, hitting the edge of the bed with a muffled 'thump' and a grunt of pain from him when his shoulders hit the frame of the bed that the pleasure quickly overrode. It changed the geography immensely, and he grinned as he grasped her waist and pounded up into her, hitting the same spot over and over again until one final pound brought her over the edge and into a whirlwind of fiery ecstasy.

Carmen threw her head back and screamed out his name before she let out a loud moan of pleasure that quickly joined his as they both reached an earth-shattering climax. He lifted her up slightly so that he could pull out and come elsewhere as Carmen, trembling with tiredness and her brain fogged with the leftover residues of pleasure; fell on her hands over him. She didn't last long on her arms either, however, for a couple of seconds later, she, still trembling, collapsed gently on top of him.

John wrapped his arms around her and turned them over so that she was on her back, where he buried his face in her hair. She felt his hot, gasping breath against her neck, and Carmen, feeling his comfortable weight on top of her as she lay there underneath him, limp as a wet noodle and tired from the amazing orgasm he had just given her, wanted nothing more but to fall asleep underneath him. However, she wouldn't have her way. Bringing his face out of her hair seconds later, John gently turned her head to face him, where he kissed her lovingly. Carmen smiled lazily and kissed him back.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" He whispered, grinning when they broke apart, and she returned the grin.

"Yeah, I think I just experienced that!" She whispered back, still breathless, and he chuckled.

"I mean . . ." He shrugged then, the tip of his finger running along the outline of the symbol of gold tattooed on her shoulder just underneath her collarbone. "Mary's all well as good, and I love her – God knows that I do! It's just . . . I missed _you_ Carmen!" The grin disappeared from her face as he continued speaking. "I thought that something was wrong with me for a moment there – I couldn't focus on anything; I could barely even eat and breathe without you! I mean, Mary was worried for a moment there too and with her wanting to get pregnant -!"

He was suddenly interrupted by Carmen quickly grasping his face in her hands and kissing him. That was enough! She didn't want to hear anything about Mary while she was around him – especially after one very explosive, very amazing orgasm! Call her selfish, but she didn't want to hear about her, talk about her or even think about her! When she was with John, he didn't have a wife — he had only her! It was only them in their world built for two.

And ever since her father had insinuated - very implicitly - that under any circumstances was she was not allowed to have his child . . . well, John saying that Mary was wanting a child and that most likely that John would _give_ her a child . . . it hurt – it hurt in so many places, that for a few moments, Carmen couldn't even breathe because of the pain! It hurt in her stomach; it hurt in her lungs - in her heart! Why could Mary have his child and she couldn't? What made Mary so damn different? Yes, the milksop was mortal, but so was Carmen! Half of Carmen's blood was mortal and what difference did that make?

Carmen shook her head as they broke apart and she fought back to hold the tears that threatened to spill over. "I don't want to talk about her, okay?" She asked him quietly. "Not when we're in bed together!" John nodded then, his eyes softening.

"Of course . . . how could I be so insensitive?" He murmured in self-deprecating disbelief as his hand smoothed across her cheek. She leaned into the touch and he gazed at her with such love and adoration and worship, that for a moment, Carmen thought that she was the only woman in his life that he truly loved. "I would do nothing to consciously hurt you, Carmen!" The last words came out in a breath and she opened her eyes, only to find his lips connecting with hers again.

They lay there kissing for a few moments before she felt him shift slightly and gently enter her again, where he started to move more slowly. His hips rocked slowly against her and his hands were in her hair, cradling her head as he kissed her languidly, keeping a lazy rhythm with her hips. They broke apart and their breath came out in short puffs of air as Carmen's hands moved to grasp John's strong neck.

She quickly caught onto his rhythm and began to meet him at every thrust, their eyes holding each other's. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she rocked in time with him, his pelvis exquisitely hitting her nub with every thrust – something that only he seemed to be able to do. After only a few short minutes she could feel her orgasm threatening to hit her again but she willed herself to stop it. She never wanted this to end. She wanted to savor him, just like this, with him on top of her, deep inside of her for the second time that evening. She wanted to savor the man who was doing this to her . . . the man she loved.

Soon, his breathing became ragged and his thrusts slowed slightly as their eye-contact broke and he leaned down, his lips meeting her ear. "I'm close Carmen . . ." He whispered, and she nodded.

"Yeah, me too John . . ." She responded breathlessly, not willing to tell him that she was already on that precipice.

"I'll pull out -"

"No, please don't! Stop, John! Please don't pull out; I don't think I could take it if you did!" She begged him breathlessly as she shook her head, confusion immediately entering her mind. Why did she say that? She knew she should let him – that she _needed_ to make him pull out so he wouldn't come in her! Her father's beyond angry warnings rung throughout her head but something kept her back . . . something deep and dark and almost psychotically angry. She wanted of John's what Mary would eventually have . . . she wanted John's child. She wanted it with a roaring, keening need . . . she wanted it like nothing else in the world!

She grinned and laughed breathlessly, trying to shove away the unexpected feelings that bloomed in her heart. "I'm afraid that I would have no choice but to hurt you, and rather brutally, I might add, and I don't wanna do that because I don't wanna reap you right now!"

"You're sure Carmen?" He asked her slowly, slightly surprised by her decision. She had stressed to him multiple times what her father had warned her – how he didn't want his daughter to get mixed up in anything in the future that a half-bred child would surely drag her into! However, they hadn't used protection the first round either, he had just pulled out.

Their eyes connected, though, and no matter how hard she tried to conceal it (which she did rather well, he had to admit) he still saw it. He still saw the flicker of maternal need and longing in her eyes and his stomach twisted cruelly. It twisted in such a painful way that he never knew something like that could hurt so much. Could he do it?

Carmen nodded, swallowing heavily. "I'm sure, John . . ."

After heaving a heavy sigh, John quickened his thrusts – albeit a little hesitantly - and still, she willed him to go faster while simultaneously forcing herself from halting and telling him to pull out. "Oh Gods, harder John . . ." She whimpered breathlessly and he thrust, harder and deeper, her fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders as she closed her eyes and arched her back underneath him. He could feel her walls closing tightly around him, she was so close. He was close too . . . so blessedly close . . .!

"Carmen . . .?"

"John . . .?"

"I'm gonna come baby . . ." He whispered to her without a doubt in his voice, his tone telling her this was the last chance for him to pull out.

"Oh Gods, please do . . .!" She begged, nodding.

A few quicker, harder thrusts later, and her climax hit her with a vigorous force. She shuddered and moaned loudly underneath him, the sounds of his name being torn from her lips with a wanton tone, unconsciously bringing him closer. He thrust inside her, unevenly, causing her to whimper slightly, and just as she was coming down off of her orgasm, John's hit him like a speeding, oncoming train.

Seconds later, he came inside of her. He didn't pull out.

They broke apart and she heard him let out a small grunt as he slowly pulled out of her and fell gently on top of her yet again. He worked his arms underneath her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her arms were wrapped around his back, her nails raking gently over his skin and she closed her sleep heavy eyes, for she was being lulled to sleep by the gentle kisses he pressed to her neck, throat and shoulders.

"Mm, that was so good John!" She whispered lazily, a small smile on her face as she ran her fingers up and down his back, and he grinned around the kisses.

"But damn girl, you knew it would be!" He replied breathlessly, and she laughed as he rolled off her and pulled her in his arms. She leaned up and planted a kiss on his neck at the spot of his jugular that he loved so much. Only to reinforce her point, he let out a sigh of pleasure.

"I love you John . . ." She murmured, half of her wishing he hadn't heard her, half of her wishing he had. It would have been the first time she told him she loved him and she didn't want to chase him off.

Being lulled to sleep by the silent, even breathing of John, the beating of his strong heart, his seed still moving in her womb, and the feel of his fingers brushing through her locks and down her arm over and over again, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep, their legs still entwined together.

"I love you too Carmen . . ." She heard him whisper before they both fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
